Virtue of the Changelings
by Doom Marine
Summary: What does it take to save a whole race, while defending your own? A colt who has no idea on what's happening that's who. Meet Virtue, our young protagonist who is more likely to die than save the Changelings from extinction. Oh well though. Will it all lead to the worst betrayal of them all? Or will both races live in harmony? Rated T... for Teeness?
1. What is Anarchy

**A Change In The Winds Of Virtue**

**Is not a comedy, unlike most of my other works. I wanted to try something out of my field of expertise, and that is Drama and Tragedy. I'm more of a Humor and Romantic type of guy, and you can tell by my two older fictions: "YOU WILL SHED NO RED WATER" and "This Isn't happening", which by the way is being redone.**

**I'm not saying I'll take out humor entirely, I mean everything needs some comedy relief now and then right? I'm not sure if I'll add romance to this one though however. It might not fit the mood.**

**The setting is/are: Pre-Canterlot Wedding, During, Post-Canterlot Wedding, and far afterwards.**

**I really hope you enjoy my first try at a Drama guys. It'll make me feel better if you do criticize about all my wrong doings, just don't go over board. Then I'll feel like shit. Anyway, here ya go.**

**Chapter One: Anarchy Is My Middle Name, No Seriously.**

**-THIS IS A LINE-**

"It happened again mum... The dreams." The little colt said to his mother, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes... shame with hooves, it's kind of hard.

The mare tsked and picked up her child, cooing softly. "It's alright sweetie. I'm sure they'll go away eventually. Now go back to bed." She said, rustling his mane before planting a small kiss upon his forehead.

The colt frowned. His mother did not understand... Nopony understood. These dreams of his were becoming more frequent, and it began to frighten him. He nodded however and took off towards his room, another sleepless night awaiting him.

His room was simple to say the least, his mother wasn't poor, nor was she rich either, but she made enough to make a living. That living, came in the form of a simple light grey room; no posters unlike all the other little colts, nothing of the sort. Just a bed, sheet, pillow, blanket, and a stuffed animal.

Named Iffy.

He had no idea where or when he recieved the ugly little bear, it's one button-eye staring into nothing, but he loved it none the less.

He trotted slowly up to his bed, sleep beginning to better him, and with his forehooves, picked up his beloved stuffed bear and hopped into a dream-filled sleep.

Dreams that invaded his young mind.

No, not dreams of things little colts dream of, but dreams not even the fabled NightMare Moon can comprehend.

He dreamt of nothing.

His mind, a white canvas of what it used to be.

He has tried 'lucid' dreaming, only to come up with the same results every time slumber has taken him. Nothing. His mind was utterly gone in the dream realm, and it truly scared him.

The only sounds in his dreams were of him... running endlessly, running out of breath each time. In the end, he always awoke with a sweat. This time however, he did not wake.

No.

The dreams of white and emptyness were finally too much on his young mind.

He simply broke.

The white all around him began forming cracks, black silhouette tentacles began reaching out... towards him. He was too petrified to move, too petrified to think.

The tentacles slithered around the poor colt, wrapping around him one by one.

He did not scream.

Slowly, the tentacles formed a giant cocoon around the colt. Then... nothing. They vanished, or so the colt had thought, as he lay down, panting for air. He did not feel the twitch in the back of his mind.

He did not feel anything.

Slowly... He rose on all four hooves, glancing quickly in every direction, he was alone once more.

Which frightened him more than the tentacles.

The fear of isolation, we all have it. Some crave companionship more than others. He, however, needed it. The sudden obbsession of being around other ponies came to him like a whack to the skull.

He went into fetal position and started crying. Tears falling endlessly downward.

What felt like hours, days even, the colt had only been crying for a few minutes.

_"It's ok... you're not alone."_ A disembodied voice sounded from nowhere.

The young colt looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion of silence. Tears still fresh.

Still falling.

"W-who are y-you?" The colt asked, wiping his tears away with one hoof.

_"Who am I? Who am I if I am not you?"_ The voice asked back, genuinely confusing the colt.

The little colt wasn't old enough to understand the question. He merely tilted his head in one direction.

_"You see Young Virtue? I am your opposite, Sin. You are me, I am you. We are brothers. Blood, and kin."_ The voice said in rhyme. Sending the furs in the back of the colt's neck to stand up.

A figure began to materialize in front of the young colt.

A most gruesome figure, that would send most in a panic. Not young Virtue however, he just stared blankly at the digusting creature. No emotion planted on his face, just confusion.

He still did not understand.

Just as everypony else did not undestand him.

Yet he stared on.

The creature in front of him, looked as if equine race, yet... not. It had two fangs protruding out of it's mouth, holes that covered almost every inch of the body, insect like wings, and to top it all off. A twisted little horn sat atop it's head.

All of this, went by the young colt, as he stared what was on the creatures flank.

An A with a single circle around and in it.

Anarchy.

How this young colt came to know what this meant, is beyond anypony. "A-Anarchy?" He asked, receiving a crooked smile from the other 'pony'.

_"I am touched you know of my name. Though it seems fitting as I already knew yours."_ The creature hissed out with a violent cough.

It began to hover over to the young colt.

The colt still has yet to run or scream.

Slowly, but surely, the creature reached it's target with only a hoof away. _"You see Young Virtue? You cannot dream. Changelings cannot dream. We are one and the same..."_ It stopped talking for a second, wheezing, and then began again _"-I know you are not of our race, but you are going to be our savior."_ The changeling said with a sad smile. He coughed once more.

"What do you mean, savior?" Virtue asked, receiving another small smile from the changeling.

_"Exactly as it is said. You may not lead us into battle in the future... but you will save us from defeat."_ The changeling said, coughing up some form of green fluid.

The young colt looked at the changeling once more, and nodded carefully. Not knowing he just signed over his destiny.

_"Now go young Virtue. It is time to awaken."_ He said lastly. His breathing picked up pace as he coughed one last time.

The ever curious colt had to ask. "Are you alright?"

The changeling looked towards him and smiled _"I will be."_

Suddenly, Virtue was thrusted into the concsious world.

Straight into the hooves of his mother. Who looked as if she had been crying.

Which in turn caused him to look at his surroundings.

He was in a room, not unlike his, except it was meant for patients at a hospital... He was at a hospital. He let the fact dawn on him slowly.

He had a severe fear of hospitals, and never wanted to go to one. Yet here he lay, tightly hugged by his mother, laying in a hospital bed.

Yet once more, he did not scream.

Young Virtue never screams.

Slowly, he tried patting his mother on the back to reassure her, and everypony else, he was fine.

It did NOT have the reaction he was expecting.

The mare exploded into tears.

Then whispers started around the two.

_"I can't believe he's dead..."_

_"In his sleep too! He was so young..."_

_"I hope he's ok, where ever he is now."_

_"Daddy, is Virtue going to be ok?"_

_"H-hush darling, Virtue... he's going to be f-fine now..."_

He let these whispers soar by him, he was only focused on what his mother had said.

With red eyes and tears she spoke, in a broken tone.

"F-first your father... then your brother... now y-you too... Oh Celestia! I've l-lost e-everything..." She began to bawl as the nurse ponies took her away.

This opened the colt's eyes.

"I'm d-dead?"

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Yeah, I know, it's not like me to do a serious type of fanfic, but hey. I had this on the brain for a while now. Tell me what you think.**

**I do have to tell you though, it IS going to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm not going to leave you guys here and wonder, 'what happens next?' **

**I should post the next few chapters this or next week, so I can get you guys, and gals, out of suspense. Unless you don't want me to continue that is. What ever.**

**Yes, I know, it was a total dick move to kill him, as I've said earlier in this, 'He did not feel anything', which was in fact referring to him dying. He didn't know this at the time. **

**Any questions on whats going on just PM me or leave a review. I usually answer either/or.**

**Now, time for the omake.**

**Omake: Dude, that is just gross.**

**"Hey Anarchy?" Virtue asked, sticking out his tongue playfully.**

**"Yes Young Virtue?" The changeling said, rasing his eyebrow slightly in wonder.**

**"If I poke one of your holes, does that mean you'll get pregnant?" He asked seriouslly. His face, the face of a true poker playing master.**

**The changeling face-hooved. "Dude, that is just gross."**

**"I mean it! Dad said a while back, that if I were to poke anypony in a hole with my 'special thingy' they'd get pregnant. It's how mom and dad made me... right?" He asked, a question WAY to mature for his age.**

**I mean seriously, he's just a fricken 12 year old.**

**"Um... That's not how intamacy/sex/impregnation works Young Virtue." He flinched as he saw the colt's face twist into a face of utter depression.**

**"S-so... the last thing my daddy said to me was a lie?"**

**"Oh shi-"**

**"WAHHHHHH!**

**End Omake.**

**Also, I will be doing a description of Young Virtue in the next chapter. Seeing as how no one knows what he looks like yet. :I Yeah, I blame myself for not putting that one on yet.**

**Anyway, see you around folks,**

**Drop The Act. Put On A Smile. **


	2. What is Foreseen

**I apologize for the long wait on Chapter 2, I get horrible writers block insanely easy. I also would like to apologize for the very shortness of this chapter, I mean this long of a wait? You guys definitely deserve something longer. Hopefully I can provide.**

**-LineLineLine-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Virtue of the Changelings **

**Chapter 2:**

**What is Foreseen?**

* * *

The colt lay there in shock, complete disbelief at the news he had heard from everypony around him. He was dead. How could this be? The colt was perfectly healthy. Which confused everypony greatly, even Young Virtue himself.

As the nurses dragged his sobbing mother away, no thoughts went through his head. He simply stared on in confusion. He stared down at his small frame, taking in the details of his death.

Not like there is any. He looks the same, feels the same, yet he knows something is entirely different.

His pale yellow fur sat matted against him, just as his mane did when he was wet. Today though, it was only his fur, his light gold mane stayed in its usual messy look.

Virtue looked away from his corpse, a sign of loss, he then looked away from it and asked himself:

"Why am I dead?"

It was a simple question, with a complicated, and incomplete, answer.

Others have asked similar questions, why am I living or what is life if there is no meaning. Just like those others, it was never answered.

Virtue gave off a soft sigh and looked back to the shrinking group of people, watching them sadly as they go their own ways.

"Ponies are sometimes idiots, for they do not see the unseen." A voice erupts suddenly from behind him.

It shocked Virtue greatly, enough so that he shrieked quite loudly. He quickly turned around and calmed down significantly, he gave yet another sigh and spoke. "Oh… it's just you, Anarchy… wait? What did you mean by that?" He said, turning his spoken words into a question.

The Changeling just raised an eyebrow before speaking. "You are having an out-of-body experience currently. You are not amongst the dead, not yet at least, as you can see-" Anarchy began and trailed off around the end so he could point at something that was in his body's arm.

Or something that WASN'T in his arm to be exact.

The heart rate monitor was unplugged from him, eliciting the annoying beep it makes when it assumes somepony had died.

Virtue looked at this and tilted his head, before looking back towards Anarchy. "What does that mean?" He asks innocently.

Rather too innocently if you ask Anarchy. He simply facehoofs and says in a stern voice, not before letting out a nasty cough however. "I needed them to think you are dead. When they were not looking I had unplugged that inane device." He stated, his eyes glancing over to Virtue.

The colt was still confused, but seemed to understand to an extent and so with that, he quieted down. "You and I are leaving tonight, you are needed elsewhere Virtue. My… 'Hive' needs you." He tries to explain, pausing for a moment mid-sentence.

Young Virtue nodded, listening quietly, his head turning back to his unconscious body. "Will my mommy always think I'm dead?" He asked in a mere whisper, his eyes glossing over.

The changeling shook his head behind the colt as he moved beside him. "No, no Virtue. You may visit her after what is foreseen comes." He said mystically before slowly fading away. "But… for now, wake up..."

"What do you mean by 'what is foreseen'? What was foreseen?" Virtue asked before turning back to face the changeling, only to see he was gone. "… Anarchy?"

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked himself, before a blackness took over his sight.


End file.
